


Thanatophobia

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt and comfort, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: ~the fear of losing someone you loveBill gets mad at you when Holden sweeps you into one of his poorly managed plans. You’re a safe person for him to project his anger out on.
Relationships: Bill Tench & Reader, Bill Tench/Reader, Holden Ford/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Thanatophobia

“Hey! Y/n, wait up!” Holden ran to catch up with you before you got to your car. 

“What is it, Holden?” 

“I was just thinking, we haven’t done a hostage negotiation in a while.” Holden tries to influence your decision.

“Holden—“ You try to interrupt.

“Y/n, this could like old times. It’s just a simple case. Hostages in a bank. We learn that our first year. What do you say?”

“Holden,…” you tried and failed to think of an excuse. ”If it’s this important to you, then I’ll go. Fill me in on the case in the car.”

“Great. Let’s go!” He hands you the folder.

“Corbin Fisher. 38. Two kids and an ex-wife.” Holden speaks from memory. There’s 6 people in the bank. 2 bank tellers: Amanda Ward and Shauna Turner. The security guard: Hank Lewis. And three Individuals. Cinthia Novak, Holly Vicks, and Preston Bull. Fisher was able to knock out the security guard and handcuffed him. They have a phone in the bank that he’s been communicating with officers on.” Holden continues to explain the case. The twenty minute drive went by quick and the two of you got out in sync. 

“Agent Ford, thank God you’re here. He’s threatening to start shooting people if we don’t give him what he wants?” The commanding officer catches you up.

“And what does he want?” You ask. The officer doesn’t respond to your question right away. “Agent y/l/n. Hostage negotiation.”

“Right. Officer Dan.” He introduces himself. “He says he needs a helicopter, a passport and his kids.” 

“Alright, well we’re obviously not going to do that for him, but we need to make him think we will. We tell him he needs to let hostages go before we make any promises though. Ask him to send out the three customers.”

Officer Dan does what Holden says and Holden turns to you to give you your instructions. “Okay, now you. I’m going to send you in. Say you’re from the helicopter company. He’s too concerned with getting out that he won’t ask what company. You’ll have a wire and you’ll have your gun strapped to your ankle.” You want to object to the plan, but you know that being a woman makes you seem less threatening and he’ll be more likely to trust you.

Holden takes you behind the car to ensure Corbin doesn’t see you get a wire on and hide your gun. “Are you ready?”

“Always.” You lie. You were nervous as hell. It had been a long time since you’d done a hostage negotiation. Holden recruited you for the BSU. Even then, you were still doing negotiations here and there, but when you and Bill started dating he confessed that he hated when you left for that job. He was worried about you because somehow, someone always talked you into going inside. He made you promise that you would quit and work for the BSU full time. 

“Great! They’re ready for you. Just stick to the game plan.” Holden smiled at you. A genuine smile, like he was happy to be back to this part of his life. You were glad to see him like this after Atlanta. He was your best friend and Atlanta really hurt him. The happiness on his face broke your thoughts away from your fear and you confidently walked to the bank’s front entrance.

Holden listened to the microphone through his earpiece. “Hey, I’m y/n, I’m from the helicopter company. I heard you needed one and I’d be happy to discuss which plan would be perfect for you.” You introduced yourself to the man. 

“Great, make him trust you. Good job, y/n.” You hear Holden’s voice in your ear.

“Get in here.” Corbin Fisher grabs your arm and pulls you into the building. 

“What the fuck?” Holden says.

He starts patting you down, looking for weapons. “Fuck.” You hear Holden again. 

“I saw you talking to that suit out there.” Fisher says. “What is he? FBI? CIA? Is he from the pentagon?” 

He sounds paranoid and you try to work on that. “There’s no man out there. I told you. I work for the helicopter company. I’m here to help you.” 

“Help me?” He questions. “Why do you need this to help me?” He pulls your gun out of the holster on your ankle and you sigh in disappointment. 

“I—It’s protocol. All helicopter employees have to carry them.” You try to convince him. He hits you with your gun and your lip starts bleeding. 

You can hear Holden again. “That’s it! You see a clean shot on him, you take it! I don’t care about getting all lives out alive right now, blow the bastards brains out if you have to!” He orders. The commanding officer has no choice, but to announce the new plan to his troops. “Tell your snipers got take a shot as soon as they have it. Do. Not. Hesitate.” Holden’s anger is red hot and you can practically feel it through your earpiece. 

“I’m okay.” You say, the message for Holden, but Corbin thinks it’s for him. 

“You’re okay?” He kicks you in the head, knocking your earpiece out. 

Corbin sees it and picks it up. “Hello, agent. I have your partner in here and if you don’t get me what I want, I’ll kill her and everyone else in here.” A sniper sets up as Corbin paces the floor of the bank. “If you try anymore games, I’ll—“ his voice is cut off by a loud bang. 

Your body jerks and you hear the people people you scream. You felt blood splatter onto you. You hurry to grab your earpiece and put it back in your ear. “Y/n, can you hear me?!” Holden shouts. 

“Ow, shit! Yes! Stop yelling at me!” You laugh off your anxiety. 

Holden sighs in relief. “Great. Get everyone out of there. EMTs are here to check everyone out.”

You round everyone up and make them go out, one by one just to be safe. Members of the SWAT team meet at the entrance and help walk people to the ambulances. Holden meets you at the barricades. “Let’s go home.” You say. 

“You need to get checked out, y/n.” Holden disagrees. 

“Holden, I’m fine.” You argue back. 

“No, you’re not. He beat you in there. You’re bleeding.” 

“Holden—“ he cuts you off with a flick on the forehead and you fumble back a little. 

“See? You’re not okay. Come on.” He holds your wrist as he leads you to a free EMT. 

The EMT has you sit on the ambulance as he assess your wound and reflexes. “It seems like you have a slight concussion, nothing to worry about, but I will have to contact your emergency contact.”

Your mind flashes a million scenarios of what Bill’s reaction would be. “No!” You clear your throat. “I mean, Holden, you can take me home right? We don’t need to call Bill.” 

“Of course, you got it.” Holden tells holds your hand. The EMT nods an okay, and let’s you go with Holden. He walks you to the car, opening the door for you and closing it behind you. You tell him that you’re perfectly capable of opening your own door, but he doesn’t listen, probably feeling somewhat responsible for the outcome. “Whatever, let’s just get you home.”

Holden drives mostly in silence, but when he does speak, it’s to tell you how brave you were. Or to apologize for putting you in that position. Or to drag himself for not trying harder to keep everyone alive, but he got so angry when the guy hurt you, leading him to apologize again. You kept telling him that it was okay and that you wanted to do it. You told him that he did what he had to do and he shouldn’t blame himself for it. 

When you got home, Bill was pacing the floors of the living room with a burning cigarette in his mouth. He takes one last long drag of it and then puts it out in an ash tray when he sees you. “Y/n, what the hell were you thinking?!” He shouts from across the room. 

You don’t speak up at first, scared you’d say the wrong thing. “I guess you heard about what happened?” You ask, shying away. 

“Yes, I heard about it! It was all over the fucking news! ‘Former Hostage Negotiations FBI agent held Hostage at Quantico Bank!’” He memorized a headline. “It was pretty fucking hard not to find out!” He raised his voice at you. “You should know better than to follow Holden’s instincts! He’s going to get you hurt you’re going to let him! Why would you do that? Holden always finds a way to put someone else’s ass on the lines while he’s safe outside. You promised me you wouldn’t do hostage negotiations anymore y/n. What is wrong with you? Don’t you listen to anything I say?! I have a kid already, y/n, I don’t need to look after Holden and you too!” Bill takes out another cigarette, giving you time to think of what to say. 

You wanted to say you’re sorry. You wanted him to know that you only did it to be there for Holden. You wanted to tell him that you didn’t know what would happen. You couldn’t get words to come out of your mouth. You get the courage to get closer to him and you place a hand on his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Bill asks you behind a cloud of smoke. Your hand travels up to rest on his shoulder and then back down to his pecs and your other hand mirrors the movements. “Y/n…”

“I can take care of myself.” You take his cigarette out of his hand and put it out in the ash tray. You push on the back of his neck so you can easily reach him to kiss him on the lips. 

He places his hands on your hips and tears you away from the kiss. “I know you can, I just get so scared that one day you won’t come back. I can’t lose you, y/n—“

“And you won’t. Hey, look at me, Bill. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you too. That’s why I get so angry when you don’t listen to me. I want to keep you safe.” Bill peers into your eyes. 

You loosen his tie and take it off, then busying yourself with undoing his buttons. “I’m sorry I scared you. I won’t do it again.” You promise him as you slide his shirt off of his shoulders. “Let me make it up to you.” You push him to sit on the couch as you crouch between his legs. Bill stays silent while you unzip his pants. He lifts his hips to help you slide them down along with his boxers, looking up at him with e/c colored doe eyes. His cock stood tall. Like really fucking tall. Bill’s cock was above average.

You lick a stripe up his cock and swirl your tongue on the tip. You take the head of his cock in your mouth and Bill releases a groan. “Fuck, y/n, that’s good.” His eyes closed and his head fell back onto the couch. You weren’t able to fit him all in your mouth, so you used your hand to stroke the bottom half as your head bobbed up and down on his massive cock. His hand tangled in your h/c hair and slowly pushed your head down, but not enough to choke you. He let you set the pace. “That’s it.” Bill drew out. 

You struggled to breath with his big cock in your mouth. Drool pooled around the base of his cock. Your arousal drenched your panties. His groans made you wet and you couldn’t help but moan. The vibrations traveled around his thick cock and up his spine, causing him to release a guttural moan. “Oh fuck,” His hips dip further into the couch. “I’m—I’m g—gonna cum.” He warned you to give you enough time to take your mouth off of his cock. He didn’t like cumming in your mouth. He thought it was degrading. 

You gripped his thighs, continuing to bob your head on his dick. “Fuck!” Bill moaned as he came down your throat. You coughed some of it up, but swallowed the rest and licked his tip clean as he whimpered beneath you. 

“Do you forgive me now?” You ask, wiping you lips off. 

Bill catches his breath, “I can never stay mad at you. Especially when you use your mouth like that.”


End file.
